The present invention relates to an arrangement for measuring injection quantities. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for measuring the injection quantities, the injection beginning and the injection end.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In known arrangements it is necessary to provide for each injection passage of an injection pump its own measuring device. It is to be understood that such a construction is expensive and complicated.